User talk:Ellis99
Jäzzi (talk) 16:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Stop Stop doing what you're doing with the type pages or I will report you. There is reason why they don't have them and it was right in front of you. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Images If you're trying to update an old image, replace it, don't upload a separate one. That is why the option to replace old images with new images is around. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:33, November 6, 2013 (UTC) This has gone on long enough now Your recent edits were unnecessary and if you continue any further with these sort of changing edits I will report you. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 06:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Edits I thought that you did not know what you are doing, but these edits proves me wrong. So please, learn how to edit properly. Energy ''X'' 10:56, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Stop II You are more hinderance than help. Neither Ash nor Serena have the aformentioned pokemon so stop making pages until they do. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 12:18, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. It has not been confirmed as such and the article is speculation. Energy ''X'' 19:59, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm new here, I'm Esquilo30, would you like to chat with me? Spacing After you reverted Dr.Nefarious' edits on the Psychic type page, you added numerous spaces between Pokémon and their mega evolutions. You've been around long enough to know not to do that. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Not just the boxes, but in other things too. Like what you just did at Team Plasma's page. Please listen for your own good. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 20:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Know that the vandal has been punished... harshly. Energy ''X'' 13:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Reply Not sure. Well, you could make a sandbox page, copy the content from my profile and edit whatever you want, then I can see if it is better. Energy ''X'' 22:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, not sure if you want to, but check my sandbox and edit there. Energy ''X'' 12:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Edits It would be good to have a character layout like this. Energy ''X'' 21:38, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Template Well, you could've warned me about the profile template you made for me. I got it deleted, but the content is on my profile page. In any case, I am grateful. Energy ''X'' 21:57, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mega Legendary? I dunno, Mega is just a form change, Mewtwo is still Mewtwo just as a different form like Sky form Shaymin or Lawnmower Rotom... 02:28, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Images In future, don't add the unofficial images of Pokémon, even if we lack one (like the one of Hoopa). And, uh, from where did you get the manga cover images? Energy ''X'' 19:25, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, well, do you think you can write manga plots? Energy ''X'' 19:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Well, if it is manga plots you are after, I cannot help you there (maybe Rainbow Shifter can help?). I can, however, check for any spelling/grammar mistakes. But, I don't ask you to write several plots at once, one per day will do. If you lack some manga books, you can see here for those missing. I suggest you start from the beginning, Volume 1. Energy ''X'' 20:40, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Template Don't add the , it is not needed here. It is parted in three sections and some subsections. Energy ''X'' 18:33, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Starter It is because you need to edit the base templates Template:Starter/List and Template:Starter/List2. Energy ''X'' 19:05, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Manga So, when are you going to start writing manga plots? Also, can you comment on the FOB battle? Energy ''X'' 23:53, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Manga Very well. If you have anything to say before making plots, it is best to do so now. So, uh, are you able to get images from the manga? Energy ''X'' 20:29, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hm, haven't seen you editing the manga. Well, the offer still stands. Energy ''X'' 23:54, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Image Slightly disappointed, you need to change the file name to an acceptable name before uploading. Here is an example. Energy ''X'' 21:07, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Manga Hi, thanks for getting in touch. I would love it for anyone to help out with the Manga pages (they get so little edits and attention). If this person, or yourself, would like to see the to-do list for the manga pages then you can find it, the project page and the sign-ups, here. Thanks again. 16:48, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Videos It would be good, though you need to check the videos we have. Also, any videos should be put to the characters' pages beneath Videos section (make them if they do not exist). Energy ''X'' 18:47, February 13, 2014 (UTC) s The plural of Pokemon is Pokemon, no s. 05:44, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Then why did you add the s? 19:20, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Layout No, although I do wonder how do you know that I am not in Monobook layout... but I will try out. Energy ''X'' 20:44, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Images Please make sure to upload the file with a proper name next time, I had to rename them. Energy ''X'' 22:56, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Edits Hmph! You did some strange edits, which had to be reverted. You should go to the article's talk page and discuss whether the article should be moved rather than do it yourself, without anyone's thoughts about it. Energy ''X'' 19:59, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :I cannot determine if the main page requires a new layout. You should talk to Sam about it. Energy ''X'' 15:32, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Comment I'd appreciate if you'd comment on the fight of Buizel vs. Spiritomb. Energy ''X'' 17:36, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi have we meet yet?.. Hi Ellis99, Hello i am trainer micah one of the users of the wikia how are you doing? '' ''I see from your blog the -Rollback- indeed says something to me i like to say i've been known as a user & i've been around for awhile now. '' ''And i also notice that you know about other sites so you kinda know & yes Rollback on other wikia's do sometime have different requirements to acheve however hard to work onto that in order to acheve the rollback requirement say myself for example... '' ''- i know i have to be active everyday on this wikia in order to help out with anime in order to acheve that requirement for Rollback.. ''- On another wikia the uhmm -pokemon answers wikia- i acheved the Rollback requirment with help i knew what i had to do for example on there i saw alot of unapropraite questions on there wikia active so manny in fact i totally lost count reason why i think it was back into July 2012 i was'' so inactive on this wikia these days due to that so you kinda know... The reason i am incative this site i stated above is becouse i need to check things making sure everything is running smoothly.. & the admins that were normally there somehow disappeared from the wikia somehow.. ''So that was the time i said "why not lets step this wikia up" so i got started as a user which you see now started on there deleting some maybe a lot of the wikia questions named this is when the admin saw my huge deletions and named me admin she then comes and goes to check things here and there so yeah i am working hard onto what i do to make sure thing are alright and are still great onto that wikia reather it be:'' ''- Unapropraite questioning on the active -'' ''- Or a user misbehaving you know saying things unapropraite -'' So you kinda know i know your offline so why not thought i check around find new users to chat with so you kinda know, Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 00:58, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Pages It is possible that the Wikia Staff was fixing errors at the time, so you might not have been able to edit any page at all. Energy ''X'' 16:02, April 11, 2014 (UTC) What it takes: This link entails the requirements, but not what it takes to be an admin, I'll keep an eye on you from now on, and see whether or not you're truly admin material. c: :The link <-- Leads you to the user rights request page: read up. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) Editor Hm, it is possible that there are some glitches Wikia has not seen about. Best to keep away from it for a time. Energy ''X'' 16:46, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Response No, we should not. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) Sorry Sorry for such a short answer yesterday, I was watching my math CD and therefor pressed not to type. Anyways, we don't want to be like Marriland. As it might cause confusion or upset if our templates look like theirs. :/ It's really just best to be original! ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) Forum messages Ellis, please do not comment on forum posts that are from last year. Thank you. c: ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) Episode Well, know that you shouldn't upload images for upcoming episodes. We are not Bulbapedia to do that. But, it was good to move the XY024 page to XY025. To Ellis99, Hey Ellis, This is Trainer Micah i see your working on pokemon omega & alpha's ruby & saphire i am off-line as i look else where if you'd like to check around internet for the information i have a idea on where to look okay here is some good places to check via search... Serebii.net - Is hot on there you might wont to check there -news section- out it point out on there the dubut of the double games will launch some date in november somewhere for usa so you know & everything... Youtube - could be a likeabe idea to check as for other places... Bulbapedia - ? ah i'm not sure but i can think can't iso you know Other then these three locations i think this is it so you know i am off but i will be back tomarrow so you know... Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:39, May 7, 2014 (UTC) FOB So, why did you change the color from yellow to blue? Energy ''X'' 20:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC) No Dragalge Episode. There will be no Dragalge Episode artiles because there will be no Dragalge episode. Violate this and you are perma-banned. Thank you. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 13:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC) This is different. The episode will air sometime between when Ash gets the Rumble badge and Plant badge. Therefore, the structure will reorder as such. Ergo, until and if we get a solid confirmation date, Ash vs. Grant is the new XY024 and the Dragalge episode will be something else. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 17:44, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Make it so. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 21:42, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Episode No, it will not air. Plus, there are those two BW episodes that did not air, but we still count them. Energy ''X'' 18:32, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Wiki You should ask Slaying about that, he is in charge of it. Energy ''X'' 19:04, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Ahah, how's about, you code it up, and I'll look it over. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) Messages from DragonSpore18 Uh no, why? - DragonSpore18 Color Well, you need to use code (the color must be written between the "", while the signature goes before the ). Energy ''X'' 20:05, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Battle Since you have edited a lot recently, I think you can decide the next match on the main page. Choose four Gen V Pokémon to battle in pairs (a Double Battle). Energy ''X'' 20:13, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Well, know that Sawk, Throh, Gothorita, Duosion, Venipede, Swadloon, Maractus and Cryogonal have been used already. Energy ''X'' 20:39, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Which two other should there be? Energy ''X'' 20:48, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, it should only be Gen V Pokémon, none from other Generations. Energy ''X'' 21:14, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Eh, Reniculus is Duosion's evolved form (which has been used) and Cryogonal is already used. use two different ones. Energy ''X'' 21:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Um?? Can you stop editing my user page, the doesn't need the clear template, it's irrelevant. -- My ProfileTalk to me 17:43, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :I actually don't see anything wrong with it...? -- My ProfileTalk to me 17:49, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. But please tell it to me before editing my user page because it's rude. Also, monobook is weird :o -- My ProfileTalk to me 18:03, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Edits Well, it seems that you do edits that shouldn't be made (like moving the pages, from (game) to (Game)). Well, I reverted it back, since it shouldn't be like that. However, could you move the pages on this list? All that is needed is that you need to remove the (Pokéball) tag from them. Energy ''X'' 22:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Lol If I would like to know how to code? I already know how to "code". This is a challenge for you, for you to "code" the front page. Because coding is not a novelty to me. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) ... "If you would like to know to code, just edit my post to see the coding." I don't need to know how to "code" I've been doing it for quite a while. What I want, is for you to "code" the front page, simply because it was you who wanted to see it changed. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) Yep You can however, view the source, copy it to your sandbox, then go to the individual items and copy them into other pages in your sandbox so that you don't change what's up on the homepage at the moment. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 16:34, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure No problem, #chopchop. c: ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 16:40, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hm Ah, it must be a redirect that exists. Well, just copy the page and paste it to the redirect. That is, if you know how. Energy ''X'' 21:27, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Template Why did you put the NextEpisode template to two episodes? Energy ''X'' 09:09, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :As I see it, we just show which episodes are currently this month. Hm, if you think like that, I guess it just needs dates to be added. Energy ''X'' 09:15, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Ban Leave him be. It is what the block is about; to hope that the user will change. Also, could you correct your signature like this: Ellis99 It will enable the link to be turned red, so that people can have a direct link to your talk page. Energy ''X'' 21:49, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Looks like: Looks like it still needs work. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 22:01, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm Looks like it still needs some work around the Featured Pokémon section. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 17:32, May 18, 2014 (UTC)